


Undeniable

by lindsey_blythe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_blythe/pseuds/lindsey_blythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't escape me," The hyena repeated, then it cocked its head, giving Xander a long piercing stare. "And you can't escape who you are, and what you will become."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**  
Title:** Undeniable  
 **Author:** Lindsey Blythe  
 **Fandom:** Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  
 **Wordcount:** 220 words  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Xander Harris, Hyena  
 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
 **Summary:** “You can't escape me," The hyena repeated, then it cocked its head, giving Xander a long piercing stare. "And you can't escape who you are, and what you will become." 

 

It was his worst nightmare--no scratch that--this was his third worst nightmare. His friends, _his girls_ dying has always been the most terrifying out of the lot. But still in his top five worst scenarios, this was at least number three on the list; just after being turned into a vampire.

Xander gulped in trepidation as he looked down into the sinister glowing green eyes of the thing that has been haunting his thoughts, lingering at the edge of his consciousness. Waiting to pounce like the predator it has always been, like Xander himself had been once.

And now once again he was wrapped back up in this nightmare.

Suddenly to Xander's shock, the hyena opened it's mouth to speak: "You can't escape me."

"Er...?" Xander asked, looking at the animal with some bemusement. Jesus, was there no limit to the wacky in his life? Right in front of him was an honest to god talking hyena, and if she started singing like that hyena in the _'Lion King'_ , he was so getting the hell out of there!

"W--what?"

“You can't escape me," The hyena repeated, then it cocked its head, giving Xander a long piercing stare. "And you can't escape who you are, and what you will become.


End file.
